


Hijo J

by Petalos_Diamantinos



Category: FoxTrot (Comics), Hilda (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalos_Diamantinos/pseuds/Petalos_Diamantinos
Summary: Hilda encuentra un bebé que envejece más rápido que un ser humano. Pero cuando alcanza su edad, Hilda descubre quién realmente es. O era.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hijo J

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Little Dashie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537307) by ROBCakeran53. 



Hilda y su Mama, Johanna, iban de vacaciones. Volvieron a lo que quedaba de su primer hogar antes de ser aplastado por gigantes enamorados. Al aproximarse al establecimiento, notaron como empezó a nevar entre mas cerca llegaban a la cantidad de leña que antes consistía de dicha casa.  
-¿Recuerda, nada mas venimos a pasear por donde eran nuestros cuartos y ya, entendido Hilda?- preguntó Johanna.  
-Claro, Mama- respondió Hilda, al lado de ella mientras manejaba.  
Se estacionaron a un lado de dichas ruinas ya repleta de esa misma blancura.  
Lo bueno de tener tres capas de ropa fue la cantidad de grados que reducían la temperatura. Aunque no recordaba la ultima vez que notó el cielo tan gris sin estar tan nublado. Su viejo hogar era igual de lindo en el verano que en cualquier otra estación.  
Hilda salió del coche y camino hacia ese mismo lugar.  
Aunque sonaba tan frío como el mismo hielo, Hilda no sintió mucho al volver. Ya sabia que su hogar verdadero nada mas cambiaba de posición, no se iba para siempre. Si. no ya no tendría a su Madre, Alfur, ni a Twig a pesar de su suerte.Camino por un lado y otro donde su habitación antes ascendía. Movió la nieve un poco para buscar un lápiz, articulo de ropa o siquiera fossil encantado que haya olvidado. No pudo negar que sabia que no iba a encontrar algo a pesar de sostener algo de optimismo sin creerlo 100%. Fue cuando decidió regresar al coche que algo le recogió la vista: un mono de nieve casi mitad de su tamaño.  
-Jeje, ¿Y quien te dejo aquí?- preguntó Hilda, admirando el detalle puesto en la figura, como si estuviese hecha de barro blanco en vez de nieve.  
Hilda lo toco.  
Al sentir tacto la nieve empezó a despedazarse, dejando que el mono tomara la forma de un bebe humano recién nacido.  
-¡SANTA CACHUCHA!- dijo Hilda, alejándose mientras atrajo la atención de un elfo dentro de una de sus capas.  
-Que paso Hi-¡AY!- dijo Alfur, apunto de salirse del suerte y verificar que el bebe era de verdad -¿Que hacemos?  
Hilda se quedo estupefacta. ¿Como fue posible que un bebe pudiese tomar forma en este clima?  
-¡Hilda! ¡Ya es hora de irnos!- gritó Johanna.  
Hilda Miro al bebe y luego a su Mama al mismo tiempo. El coche estaba a 8 metros de lejos y Johanna ya estaba apunto de entrar.  
Hilda cerro sus ojos para pensarlo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Me da asco lo que es capaz la gente cuando les cuesta trabajo mantener sus escrúpulos- dijo Johanna, manejando con coraje mientras que Hilda sostuvo el bebe en una sudadera que había traído por si el frío fuera demasiado.  
-Pero te lo juro, Mama, era una mini-estatua hecha de nieve antes que la to…  
-¡Hilda no me importa si ese animal fuera Santa Clause, nadie deja su hija o hijo en medio del frío!  
Hilda guardo silencio, mirando al bebe quien quedaba silencioso pero con una mirada curiosa. Hilda le regalo una sonrisa.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer con el?- preguntó la peli-azul. Ya habían entrado a la barrera de Trollberg y estaban a medio Kilometro de su hogar.  
Johanna miro a su hija, quien a cambio miro al bebe con mas optimismo que cuando llego al frío previo. La mujer liberó un suspiro medio legible al regresar la mirada sobre su propia trayectoria.  
-No sè, Hilda, quisiera decidir mañana pero…apenas nos acoplamos a estar en Trollberg- ella dijo -Solo el tiempo dirá.  
Hilda miro a su madre con cara sorprendida.  
-¿Entonces… mientras tanto se puede quedar con nosotros?- preguntó Hilda.  
Johanna por fin se estacionó. Era raro que no estaba nevando en Trollberg a pesar de tener casi la misma temperatura.  
-Puede por una semana…dos al máximo- explicó Johanna mientras salió del coche.  
Hilda mantuvo su sonrisa mientras dejó que creciera a risas de emoción. Miró de vuelta al bebe, cuya misma curiosidad aumento la esperanza.  
-Bienvenido a casa, nuevo hermanito.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No fue hasta que el bebe estuvo una semana viviendo con Hilda cuando creció dos veces su tamaño, empezó a caminar y casi pudo sonar palabras. Su pelo empezó a tomar color rubio blanco casi igual que el sol entre el tifón nevado que Hilda y Johanna apenas esquivaron.  
-Di “Hilda”- Dijo Hilda, quien había invitado a David y Frida para demostrarles lo cierto que era su encuentro.  
-¡Hila!- Dijo el bebe, sentado en la cama de su hermana adoptiva. Frida y David tenían casi la misma cantidad de sorpresa que Hilda cuando descubrió el bebe por primera vez dada la edad espontánea.  
-Awwww, es tierno- dijo Frida.  
-¿En verdad lo encontraste en la nieve?- preguntó David, aun digiriendo el hecho.  
-Consulta a Twig o Alfur si no me crees- dijo Hilda mientras que el bebe acariciaba la cabeza de Twig.  
-Oh no, si te creo, pero se me hace raro que terminara en donde antes vivías entre tantos otros lugares- David contesto.  
Alfur saltó del armario para agregar algo.  
-Y fíjense que tan rápido creció. Era del tamaño de Twig cuando lo encontramos- dijo Alfur. -Oh puede que sea que todo parece grande para mi.  
Frida se puso sospechosa.  
-¿Y cuando empezó esto?- Frida preguntó.  
Hilda se esparto de recordar la primera vez que le vio un aumento de tamaño.  
-Se que agrando después del primer día, antes de llegar a su tamaño actual el quinto- Ella contesto -Pero hasta allí llega mi conocimiento.  
-¿Y ya buscaste en la biblioteca por alguna otra explicación?- preguntó David.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La bibliotecaria regreso con los tres niños sin salir de la recepción.  
-Temo que no hay ningún libro que pueda aclarar lo que buscan- ella les dijo. Los niños la miraron tanto con decepción que confusión.  
-¿Ni en el cuarto secreto?- Hilda añadió.  
-Creanme, pero si encontré este libro que me hizo llegar esta misma situación a la mente- Dijo la bibliotecaria mientras que les demostró el cuento corto llamado “El Caso Curioso de Benjamin Button” por F. Scott Fitzgerald. Hilda sostuvo la novela mientras que Frida fracaso en contener su mirada de desesperación y abandonó la biblioteca con David acompañándola.  
Hilda siguió mirándolo antes de volver su enfoque a la misma bibliotecaria.  
-Siglos de historia, y nada mas un antojo como explicación- dijo Hilda.  
La bibliotecaria tomo el libro de vuelta.  
-Los libros no son para explicar los misterios ni las maravillas del universo, Hilda- dijo la bibliotecaria mientras devolvía el libro al montar sus escaleras con ruedas. -Solo sirven para darles referencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No obstante que Johanna por fin descubrió la condición del niño cuando cumplió 5 años después que pasaron 55 días desde que lo encontraron.  
Por lo menos ya no usaba pañales y podía hablar lo suficiente legible como para pronunciar palabras adecuadamente. Su pelo se había vuelto rubio natural y era tan largo que parecía hongo gigante. Para la Mama joven lo que empezó como un temor foráneo se fue a convertir en una compañía tibia y sensible. Como si ayudara a Johanna encontrar una parte pura y animada de ella que no sabia existía.  
Mientras que Hilda iba con los Gorrión exploradores el niño empezó a jugar con el juguete mas fortuito para Johanna: cohetes.  
Desde construirlo con papel mache hasta casi romper una ventana con uno del tamaño de un zapato que le compro Hilda, el niño tenia una pasión pequeña con ellos. Johanna estuviera mintiendo si digiera que esto no la molestaba, pero a veces se le olvidaba como Hilda era mil veces peor a su edad. Hasta quería admitir lo ventajoso que era el hecho de tener un hijo que envejecía mas rápido que un humano cotidiano.  
Sin embargo le costaba trabajo imaginar como terminaría eso.  
Fue en ese instante cuando se le ocurrió regresar al sitio donde lo encontró.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Alcanzaron a los mismos pedazos de madera que era la casa antigua de Johanna e Hilda. -Bienvenido a nuestro lugar de nacimiento, hermanito- dijo Hilda después que Johanna estaciono el coche y salieron. El niño miro por doquier al entrar en medio del sitio.  
-¿Que le paso?- el pregunto mientras caminaba por el jardín de flores que crecían por donde antes era el piso de balsa.  
-Pongamosle que…hasta los problemas mas pequeños son mas grandes de lo que parecen- dijo Alfur mientras logro pararse en el hombro del niño.  
El niño se sorprendió, casi limpiándose a Alfur fuera de su hombro. Alfur esquivo la mano, aunque le costo un brinco medio riesgoso.  
-¿Oye…cuando puedo firmar los papelitos, Alfur?- preguntó el niño, ansioso desde que recordó lo que le contó Hilda sobre los elfos cuando cumplió 4 años humanos en solo 30 días.  
-Ya pasamos por esto- dijo Hilda -Cuando ya aprendas a escribir bien te nombraremos, y luego…  
Al querer seguir explicando Hilda encontró algo nuevo desde la ultima vez que camino por donde antes era su cuarto: un velociraptor juguete.  
-¡Mama, ven a ver!- grito Hilda, esperándola. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el juguete Johanna se hincó antes de recogerlo.  
No se supo si alguien lo había dejado de la misma forma que dejaron al niño, o si nada mas era una clase de ofrenda. Johanna estaba a punto de suponer que su forma solida era a prueba de lo natural que era, hasta que el niño lo vio.  
-¡Que dinosaurio tan chido, me lo prestas, Mama?- preguntó el niño, captando la atención de todos los demás durante el proceso. Johanna miro al juguete con la mas mínima duda antes de entregárselo.  
Para ella la felicidad de el e Hilda importaba mas que su miedo en tomar ciertos riesgos. El niño lo abrazo antes de ponerse a jugar con el en el piso.  
-Cuidado, Alfur, el Tirano-saurio rex te va a comer, ¡Raaar!- fingió el niño aunque Alfur ya se había subido al hombro de Hilda. De todos modos le siguió la corriente al actuar el papel.  
-¡Ay no! Que no me alcanza a pesar de su estatura científicamente juvenil- dijo el elfo mientras que el niño perseguía el aire.  
Johanna miro que tan libre y energético era el niño. Su felicidad motivadora la hizo sentir de manera que, a pesar de su condición al borde de la tragedia ya lo acepto como su hijo por completo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Paso un mes y seis días hasta que el niño cumplió 6 años. Todos menos el recordaban lo que tenían bien en mente para su cumpleaños.  
Ya había soplado las velas y estaba apunto de abrir el pequeño regalo de Alfur cuando Johanna se le acerco.  
-Tenemos una idea: como no supimos que nombre te iría mejor, decidimos dejar que tu mismo te nombres- dijo Johanna suavemente-¿Que te gustaría que te llamemos?  
El niño lo pensó. Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo orgánico en tener este grado de poder e identidad. Quería llamarse algo especial pero también normal. El único lío siendo que no era tan creativo en estos negocios a su edad, a pesar de probar lo contrario con otras cosas.  
Señalo a Johanna.  
-¿Cual es tu nombre, Mamá?- el preguntó.  
Johanna se presionó el pecho, enrojeciendo hasta el alma. No desde que la llamo así cuando agarro el dinosaurio de juguete fue cuando Johanna lo sintió mas especial de lo normal. Algo simple pero puro.  
-¿Yo?- repitió Johanna -Pues…me llamo “Johanna”…empieza con la letra “J”.  
El niño alzo los brazos.  
-¡Quiero llamarme “J”!  
Hilda no pudo detenerse en cubrirse la boca.  
Admitió que sonaba chistoso, pero casi quería decir que mejor hubiesen esperado hasta que cumpliera los 8 años.  
-¿E…estas seguro que quieres llamarte así de ahora en adelante?- preguntó Hilda.  
El niño asintió la cabeza con energía, aceptando “J” como su nombre.  
Hilda, Johanna, Alfur y hasta Twig encogieron los hombros antes de seguirle.  
-Ok…J, ya puedes abrir tu regalíto- dijo Hilda, señalando a la pequeña caja envuelta y del tamaño de una goma para borrar.  
J le quitó la envoltura para ver lo que había adentro.  
Eran contratos diminutos.  
-Adelante- dijo Hilda. -Es hora de poner tu nombre en practica.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Eras un niño enigmático, J- dijo Hilda, mientras caminaba en el mismo lugar donde se encontró el Trol que arriesgo la vida en intentar de dibujar. A lado de ella estaba su hermano ya 8 años de edad, con estatura casi igual a la de Hilda a pesar de ser 2 años menor. Tenia puesta una camiseta azul marino y usaba jeans mientras su pelo casi rebasaba su nuca.  
-¿Por eso envejezco mas rápido que los demás?- preguntó J.  
-Eso aun es un misterio para nosotros- ella respondió -claro que sigues siendo mi hermanito, sin importar cualquier asunto biológico.  
J sonrío, luego noto su alrededor y vio que la nieve los rodeaba casi por todas partes.  
-Hilda…quiero demostrarte algo- J dijo al acercarse a la nieve. -Ni se lo he contado a Mama.  
Hilda no pudo dejar su emoción mientras vio como su hermanito se inclino y puso las manos en la nieve. En unos pocos segundos la nieve que los rodeaba empezó a temblar.  
Luego a moverse.  
De repente la magia ocurrió: Hombres de nieve, cada uno imitando un movimiento que precedía el otro de forma casi instructiva, surgieron. Uno caminaba un paso mientras el de adelante caminaba otro, simulando el siguiente movimiento del anterior.  
Hilda quería liberar todo su entusiasmo. Al salir por lo menos 40 monos formando un aro, J saco las manos y volvió a pararse. Señalo su creación a Hilda antes de titularla.  
-Te presento…Nievemaciòn(TM)- el dijo.  
-¡Orale!- dijo Hilda, aplaudiendo -Esto es mejor que ir al circo.  
Hilda camino mas cerca a estos monos, admirando el detalle espontáneo y sin embargo impresionante.  
Pero al llegar al ultimo que le faltaba fijarse en, Hilda encontró algo peculiar: una iguana de nieve.  
-Jeje, linda iguanita- dijo Hilda, admirando la variedad.  
J expreso una cara confundida al principio y luego avergonzada, si no de horror, al notar la lagartija.  
-Que raro- el dijo. -Eso no pasaba cuando practicaba.  
-Suele ocurrir- dijo Hilda, consolándolo - de cualquier modo te quedo bonita.  
J se sorprendió antes de relajarse. Con eso Hilda y el regresaron al coche, abandonando los monos como los dejaron.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A mediados de los 8 años la vista de J se volvió borrosa, causando que necesitara gafas. Obtuvo unas igualitas a las que usaba la Mama de David, pero más pequeñas. Mientras J aumento su graduación Frida ya había averiguado una ecuación que explicaba la forma en que J envejecía. Estaba todo el grupo en medio de la hora de comer cuando Frida les demostró un cuadro con una foto de las diferentes etapas de tamaño que J había tenido al lado de una tabla de raíz.  
-Todo viene de una ecuación- dijo Frida -x al cuadrado equivale a y, (x2= y) x equivale al año, e y equivale los días que dura en dicho año de cumplirlo. Osea al cumplir los ocho años volverá a cumplirlos en 64 días.  
Por un lado, Hilda sintió una depresión mínima al saber que J no empezaría a tener un cumpleaños mas despacio hasta que cumpliera los 19, y de cualquier modo ya serian los demás que comenzarían a envejecer mas rápido. Pero al menos ya podían celebrar su cumpleaños apropiadamente.  
-Ojala que J lo tome con un grano de arena. Si es cierto nada mas quedan dos semanas para su próximo festejo- dijo Hilda -Y aun me falta enseñarles su talento.  
David y Frida la miraron confundidos de la vida.  
-¿Que sabe hacer?- preguntó David medio curioso.  
Mientras tanto Johanna estaba en el salón de empleados.  
Tomaba su té con leche cuando escuchaba que unos de los demás empleados estaban riéndose. Tenían un libro que no podía distinguir de lejos, mas que por el color de azul verde. Por un lado no quería meterse en algo que no le incumbía, pero no estaría molestando si nada mas fuera a preguntar. Se acercó al que le pertenecía el libro, Jeffrey, un hombre con camiseta rayada y pelo café ligero. Al aproximarse vio que era colección de tiras cómicas.  
El libro se llamaba “Wildly FoxTrot”.  
-¿De que es la trama del libro, Jeff?- preguntó Johanna.  
Jeff la vio.  
-Ah, son buenísimas las tiras de estos libros. Te los presto si quieres.- Contestó.  
-Pues, no sé, nada más que…- ella agrego mientras vio las tiras mas cerca. Fue allí que fue captada por algo en esas tiras: Un niño rubio que también tenía gafas.  
Johanna lo señalo.  
-Ah…ese es el cerebro de la familia, Jason Fox- contesto Jeff.-Si, también tiene sus momentos.  
Fue en ese instante cuando la piel de Johanna se volvió de gallina. Aisló su mano del lugar antes de responder.  
-Me…- Johanna comenzó, intentando mantener el equilibrio -…¿Me recomendarías el libro?  
Jeffrey no pudo contener su capacidad de sorpresa.  
-Uy, pues hablando como aficionado te recomendaría los primeros 3 libros de colección antes de llegar a este mero- el dijo.  
Johanna lo pensó. Mientras no quería caer en la conclusión que un libro al azar siempre resolvía todos los problemas, tampoco quería negar lo que potencialmente podía ser la verdad.  
-Bien…tráeme todos los libros que posees.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Johanna esperó hasta que tanto Hilda y J estuvieran en clase que fuera su día libre para sacar semejante colección que le había prestado Jeffrey. Al principio se sintió complacida con el sentido del humor desde las primeras dos colecciones de finales de los 80s hasta principios de los 90.  
Pero luego su cara empezó a mezclarse en devastación y horror.  
Cada colección que terminaba dejaba su corazón perder mas calor mientras que sintió su alma hundir con el peso mas doloroso de toda su vida.  
Era imposible que su hijo adoptivo, J, pudiera haber sido este mismo rubio que tanto también le encantaba los dinosaurios, hacer travesuras con su propia hermana, jugar con cohetes y tener igual del espíritu de aventura que su hija.  
Pero por fin llego a lo que descubrió ser la cuarta colección que la inspiro en tomar dicho interés, “Wildly FoxTrot”, y fue atacada por una ansiedad que nunca antes había sentido en su vida:  
El mismo Jason, al igual que J, estaba construyendo esos hombres de nieve que Hilda le había demostrado.  
-Presenting Snowmation(TM)!- Dijo Jason, señalando sus creaciones.  
-Jason, you have got waaaaaaaaaaaay too much freetime- Dijo su hermano de 16 años con cachucha, Peter, medio enojado.  
Johanna aventó el libro por su recamara, casi rompiendo el espejo de su buró. No quería gritar, pero tampoco quería aceptar que estas tiras demoniacas eran la verdadera vida de su nuevo hijo. Ya había llegado lo suficiente lejos para tomar esto como hecho. Johanna escondió los libros en su armario antes de sacar su teléfono. Marco un numero de memoria y espero el timbre.  
-¿Bueno?-  
-Jeffrey, es Johanna, dime toda la historia que sabes sobre “Jason Fox”-  
-Chale, no sabía que te apegarías así de pronto. Te puedo prestar los libros donde nada mas sacan doming…-  
-¡Como sea, solo explícame la historia de la publicación de la tira por favor!-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Y asi- dijo Hilda -es como se hace una corona de Ivy.  
Hilda termino el aro de hojitas para J antes de ponérselo en su cabeza.  
-¿Puedes creer que Alfur me enseño como hacerlo cuando el mismo aprendió de otros elfos, que antes se llevaban mal, llamados los Bragas?- Hilda le pregunto, atrayendo la opinión de Alfur.  
-Si, me lo enseñaron después de darle un estilazo de pelo a David- dijo Alfur, quien J por fin ya lo pudo notar justo antes que tuviera su edad actual: 10 años.  
J se vio en el espejo. Dio una vista de impresión sutil mientras que Hilda dejo que su sonrisa fuera a caer un poco antes de hablar.  
-¿Estas…bien, J? Nada pasa si no te gusto. Después te todo, Frida y yo solo podíamos…- dijo Hilda.  
-No, me encanta. Nada mas que…pues…- el empezó, bajando la cabeza. -¿Tu si me sientes tener la misma edad que tu?  
Hilda miro a Alfur mientras J acariciaba a Twig. Obviamente ya era lo suficiente mayor para preguntarse el porque envejecía mas rápido que el resto del mundo, pero Hilda sabia que algo más lo molestaba. A pesar de su forma de vida y don mágico J era su hermano. Lo amaba desde que lo tenia en sus brazos.  
Hilda le paso una mano en el hombro, dejando notarla.  
-Yo tampoco lo vi así, pero eres familia, aunque seas mayor o menor que yo- Hilda dijo -¿Te sentirás mejor cuando llegues al vestíbulo de exploradores, okay?  
J tomo pausa antes de asentir la cabeza. Hilda se relajo y salió del cuarto.  
-Bien, allí te esperamos- Ella agregó antes que Twig la siguiera para salir del cuarto.  
J se quedo sentado por un rato. Era increíble: su primer cumpleaños preparado. Se recargó en la almohada. Paso por lo menos media hora.  
A pesar de lo distinto que era, hasta el punto donde algunos estudiantes se volvieron medio abusivos simplemente por envejecer mas rápido y tener gafas, Hilda siempre estaba a su lado.-Eras un niño enigmático, J- Dijo Hilda.  
J se levanto de la cama para buscar un diccionario. Supo que en la sala no iba estar, así que liberó su rebelde interior y se fue al cuarto de su Madre. Busco por unos títulos en su librero hasta encontrarlo.  
-“Enigma”- repitió J con el diccionario ya en su alcance. Al voltearse vio que en el armario de su madre le estaba saliendo un sostén por la puerta. J miro detrás de el y se acerco al armario, abriéndolo para volver a meter el articulo usando el diccionario.  
Al abrirlo, vio toda la ropa que usaba Johanna, tanto camisetas como interior. Levanto el sostén y lo presiono hacia adentro.  
Fue allí cuando sintió algo mas…solido.  
-Que mal plan- dijo J, dejando que su curiosidad lo venciera y metiendo una mano entre la ropa.  
-¿Y estos?- dijo J, sacando unos cuatro libros. Miro los títulos de dichos libros: “Wildly FoxTrot”, “Camp FoxTrot”, “FoxTrot Beyond a Doubt” y “Assorted FoxTrot”. Los metió en su mochila antes de irse, olvidándose por completo del diccionario.  
J salió de su casa, caminando hacia el lado mas rural de Trollberg hasta llegar al mismo vestíbulo. Intento meterse, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas.  
J se rindió y mejor se sentó en una mesa.  
-Bien, creo que me engañaron- el se dijo antes de sacar los libros que tenia dentro la mochila. -Ahora a ver que tenemos aquí.  
Primero saco uno que se llamaba “Camp FoxTrot", ya que la portada de alguien que lo recordaba a el divirtiéndose era bastante llamativo. Al principio lo disfrutaba a pesar de ser una tira bastante Estadounidense. Las aventuras eran chistosas e impresionantes, desde jugar con un niño llamado Marcus, quien se parecía a Frida transvestida, hasta tener su propio “Parque Jurásico”. Pero luego avanzo con “Wildly Foxtrot” y lo vio: Nievemación.  
J se petrificó, su cuerpo brincando en horror al ser que era el también.  
Fue aquí, y a finales de “Beyond a Doubt” donde J empezó la hiperventilación. No quería seguir leyendo, pero ya había llegado tan lejos que nada mas le faltaba un libro.  
Abrió el ultimo libro, “Assorted FoxTrot” y por fin comprendió como se suponía que su vida era lo suficiente para dejarlo a la mitad.  
Gracias a lo pésima que resultó.  
J ignoro sus lagrimas mientras agresivamente metió los libros dentro de la mochila. Camino de regreso, tallando sus ojos tanto que ni se dio cuenta del frío que venía. El anochecer por lo menos le aseguraba que tenia una cama por delante.  
Ya que había olvidado por completo su objetivo.  
Faltaba una cuadra cuando cerro los ojos bien fuerte que lo hizo toparse con alguien.  
-¡Uuff! Perdón- el dijo, aclarando su visión para ver quien era: la bibliotecaria, quien por fin conoció así de cerca.  
-No te pre…- ella dijo antes de verlo mejor -Oye, eres el hermanito de Hilda.  
J la miro, intercambiando sus instintos por lógica.  
-Asi es…hola- el dijo, antes de rebasarla y seguir caminando.  
-Le recomendé un libro a ella por ti, deberías pedírselo- ella añadió.  
J se detuvo por unos 3 segundos. No sabia de que forma reaccionar. Ya supo suficiente, así que le siguió con lo que le faltaba.  
Al llegar a su casa tomo una pausa. A pesar de haber olvidado la razón de porque se fue, ya no le importo que quería. Ya no le importaba nada con todo el coraje que intentaba de cargar. El mismo esfuerzo lo estaba mareando. Al entrar, vio las luces apagadas.  
Dejo caer su mochila, sin tampoco importar que algunos de los libros se hayan salido por no cerrarla bien, antes de prender la luz.  
-¡¡SORPRESA!!- gritaron una docena de gente.  
J los vio acumulados. Desde los padres de Frida y David hasta el nisse casero y el gran cuervo.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, J!- dijo Hilda -Perdón por cacharte sin guardia, pero teníamos que usar el vestíbulo como distrac…  
En ese instante J endureció el relámpago de dolor en su cabeza, alejándose medio metro. Su rostro torció con inquietud. Sin verle la reacción de los demás J se fue corriendo del hogar.  
-¡J! ¿A DONDE VAS?- grito Hilda, queriendo correr. Topo con su mochila.  
-Hilda, que pas…- dijo Johanna medio preocupada.  
Intentaba de acercarse a su hija cuando vio los libros. Sus peores temores se volvieron realidad en frente de su cara.  
Hilda miro a su Mama con aprensión, confundida hasta que notó el objeto que había identificado en su paso.  
La niña sostuvo uno de los libros.  
-¿Que es esto?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La nieve que empezó desde cero creció hasta llegar a nivel casi tormenta. Le sorprendió a Hilda que J no estaba entumido al llegar a la barrera.  
El gran cuervo ayudo a Hilda alcanzar a J. Lo desmonto, dejando que J se detuviera y el pájaro encogiera a su tamaño pequeño.  
Hilda de cualquier modo cruzo los brazos al intentar hablar.  
-Y…yo no s…sabia- Hilda se esforzó en decir. J ni la volteo a ver.  
-Ustedes no son mi familia- dijo J.  
Hilda tomo eso a pecho. Por un lado supo que J nunca diría eso, pero ella de todos modos sintio el mismo menosprecio que el cuando descubrió los libros.  
-¿J…como se te ocurre decir algo así?- Pregunto Hilda, conteniendo sus emociones.  
Fue allí cuando J se inclino hasta que sus manos tocaron la nieve.  
-¿Mi…nombre ni es J, verdad?- el preguntó.  
De repente la nieve empezó a moverse cuando el cuervo reacciono primero.  
-¡HILDA, Cuidado!- gritó el cuervo, agrandando al tamaño del una casa para escudar a Hilda.  
¡¡TUAK!!  
Un muro de hielo surgió del alrededor de J, golpeando al pájaro gigante casi inconsciente con su velocidad.  
-¡¡Cuervo!!- gritó Hilda mientras el pájaro volvió a su tamaño pequeño mientras cayó en sus manos. -¿Estas bien?  
El cuervo se quedo silenciado hasta que el muro de hielo se desvaneció. Cuando ya se fue, también lo acompaño cualquier otra presencia que estuviese detrás.  
-Aaaayyyyyyyy…..mi cabeza- el cuervo dijo, rascándose el craneo. -No quiero generalizar pero…siento que el niño tiene un rencor contra mi.  
Hilda se alivio ya que estaban completamente solos en medio de lo que parecía una ventisca incierta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-¿Porque nunca nos dijiste, no confiabas en nosotros o que?- Hilda preguntó enojada.  
-¿No me hables así, Hilda, crees que no sabia como reaccionaria si fuera a ver que esto era su vida anterior?- Johanna contestó, esforzándose en contener su enojo..  
-¡Pues por tu culpa ya nos dejo, y en el día que por fin le íbamos a dar un cumple apropiado!- gritó Hilda.  
-¡YO HICE LO QUE PUDE PARA AYUDARLO, JOVENCITA!  
-¡¿Y LLAMAS TU FRACASO AYUDA, MAMA?!  
Johanna no pudo ni quería controlarse y alzo la mano mientras que Hilda se congeló. Al detener su fuerza a mediados, vio la cara de su hija. Se pregunto si así aprecio la suya cuando descubrió esos libros desagradables. Tembló con la misma ansiedad incierta y cambio su mano hacia sus ojos para cubrirlos.  
Ya no pudo siquiera pensar bien y se arrodilló. Su vida empezó a caerse por encima al liberar las lagrimas.  
Hilda no supo que hacer mas que abrazarla, compartiendo un tercio de la emoción. Paso un minuto hasta que Hilda supo que hacer.  
-¿Alfur?- Ella dijo, dejando que el enanito saliera de su hombro -Cuídala, ahorita vengo.  
Johanna la escuchó, limpiándose los ojos al ver a su hija salir.  
-¡Hilda, espera!- dijo Johanna -Sé que vas a hacer, pero no podemos estar seguros si en serio regreso allí.  
Hilda terminó de ponerse un suéter al salir de su casa mientras que el gran cuervo creció del mismo tamaño leviatán antes de ser montado. Hilda miro a su Mama.  
-Ya no quiero que viva en la bruma. Pasado, presente, o futuro- Hilda respondió.  
El gran cuervo tomó vuelo, navegando por encima de todo Trollberg hasta pasar por la barrera. Al salir de la ciudad volaron por lo que calcularían haber sido 5 minutos hasta que llegaron al hogar antiguo de Hilda.  
El único problema era que la nieve no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. Pero la sorpresa mas grande que le vino a Hilda fue que su casa vieja estaba de vuelta, con solo un detalle nuevo:  
Estaba hecha de hielo.  
-Quédate aquí, cuervo- dijo Hilda, antes que el pájaro la dejara bajarse de el y entrar al domicilio helado.  
No lo pudo creer aunque quisiera. Era como volver al hogar que antes le pertenecía en un sueño. Aunque Hilda estaba familiarizada con esta misma tentación, tampoco pudo negar la autenticidad. Desde los detalles de la tele y la sala hasta los planes gráficos de su Mama la hacían sentir que casi estaba de vuelta.  
También su cuarto, al subir las escaleras, había regresado. Todo estaba aquí: sus libros viejos de bosquejos hasta los suéteres que había heredado de su abuela.  
Ni los contratos recién firmados de Alfur fueron excluidos. Quería sentirse mejor en este mundo.  
Pero Hilda no se aisló de la realidad por mucho tiempo esta vez y así de rápido regreso al frío.  
-Si solo la vida fuera así de fácil, J- dijo Hilda, decepcionada.  
Mientras seguía parada, Hilda y el cuervo por fin vieron la neblina que se estaba formando hacia donde llevo a J y dibujo un Trol una vez.  
-¡Hilda!¡Mira esto!- Grito el ave, captando su atención. El cuervo se estaba sumergiendo en esa misma neblina, invitando a Hilda que lo persiguiera.  
Al perderse al mundo nublado Hilda encontró un poste de nieve entre el espacio de las casas donde los elfos viven. Fue etiquetado con la calle “N. Elm Street”.  
-¡Por aqui!- dijo el cuervo, apuntando a las huellas que dirigían hacia dicha calle.  
Hilda y el cuervo las siguieron. Los primeros diez metros eran como un juego de invernáculo, donde Hilda brincaba hacia esos mismos agujeros para no quitar sus lugares. Después de eso volvieron a encontrar algo: la iguana de nieve.  
Hilda reconoció la lagartija alegremente al volver a verla, ya que J la había creado por accidente. Y luego, gracias al evento del cumpleaños malogrado, el entusiasmo se volvió en lo opuesto.  
En especial cuando recordó como se llamaba.  
-Quincy, fetch!- dijo el niño que parecía a J llamado Jason mientras lanzó una pelota para que su iguana fuera por ella.  
La iguana se mantuvo en su lugar, con Jason nada mas mirándola.  
-Quincy, don’t fetch!- dijo el niño, tirando otra pelota en la misma dirección.  
-Atta boy- El dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza de su iguana.  
-Unreal- dijo la hermana de 14 años peli-naranja llamada Paige al acercarse a su hermanito.  
-¡Hilda!- grito el cuervo, volviéndola a la realidad. -¡Por si no lo supieras mis plumas no tienen la misma textura que tu suéter!  
-Ay, perdón cuervo, sigamos- Dijo Hilda, con pena no tan ajena como antes.  
Caminaron aun mas, notando que, después de Quincy, empezaron a salir mas figuras de nieve que Hilda no hubiese reconocido sin los libros. Primero salieron una multitud de dinosaurios de nieve. Desde una versión tamaño de verdad del velociraptor que encontraron hasta una manada de triceratops, hasta un Tirano-saurio Rex que hizo Hilda y el cuervo parar en tanto impresión como temor. Todos dejaban paso a las mismas huellas. Al caminar unos metros mas empezaron a salir entre gente y seres fantásticos hechos de esa misma nieve: A la izquierda hubo una babosa superhéroe mientras que a la derecha una sanguijuela vestida con un disfraz parecido al de Robin.  
-Hombre babosa y chico sanguijuela- Ella dijo, caminando aun más.  
Siguieron sobre la multitud de dinosaurios, y a veces serpientes casi igualitas al lindworm, de nieve. Pero de la izquierda a derecha del camino de huellas se encontraron a un museo de otros personajes inmortalizados en nieve. Pasaron por una robot malvada parecida a Paige, un hombre Francés con aura romántica, una mesa de oficio con el nombre “Pembrook”, un maestro de Biología asiático, una maestra peli-verde con una mesa que en vez se apellidaba “O’Malley”, una chica con pelo chino y diadema de la edad de Paige, un chico adolescente con pelo velloso de la edad de Peter, un niño adolescente que parecía a J pero con pelo café oscuro y lentes distintos, una chica adolescente rubia y ciega, y, por fin, un hombre en gabardina con la cabeza de Quincy.  
Fue en esa ultima criatura que Hilda y el cuervo pasaron a un claro de la jungla de bruma, protegido por esos mismos hombres de nieve que salieron la primera vez, triplicados en cantidad. Hilda estaba a punto de pasar por ellos cuando el cuervo la detuvo.  
-Espera, allí esta- el cuervo susurro, señalándole a Hilda una dirección hasta que ella miro.  
Alli estaba J, acabando de construir una replica de nieve de la misma familia de las tiras, consistiendo de una madre rubia, padre medio calvo, el mismo Peter, y la misma Paige.  
J tenia sus manos en la nieve mientras estaba saliendo otra figura: el mismo niño que parecía Frida con genero distinto, Marcus.  
-Parece que esta feliz- dijo el cuervo con voz baja mientras J empezó la siguiente figura -Creo que debemos dejarlo en paz…  
-Un momento- Dijo Hilda notando lo siguiente que J iba a hacer.  
J estaba creando una figura de una niña de su edad, pero con un flequillo de pelo anormalmente gigante.  
-La conozco- Dijo Hilda -es…algo Jacobs…  
Se acerco a ella, queriendo estudiar los detalles. La miro como si fuera la única figura que era de verdad durante los primeros diez segundos, apunto de acostar una mano en su mejilla.  
Hilda estaba cerca de pensar que el cuervo tenia razón al ver su hermano tan calmado y en paz.  
¡POF!  
J le torció la cabeza, con una cachetada, unos 270 grados. Hilda cubrió su boca al ver este acto.  
-¡TE ODIO, EILEEN!- El niño le grito antes de correr hacia un árbol cercano. Al regresar, tenia una rama, casi de un metro de largo, lista para empezar a azotar la figura.  
La trituro mientras gritaba.  
-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PÁZ!¡¡¡YO NUNCA QUERIA TU MALDITA COMPAÑIA!!!¡¡YO NO SOY COMO TU PORQUE POR LO MENOS LE ENTIENDO LO SUFICIENTE A LAS EMOCIONES DE LOS DEMAS EN VEZ DE EMPEORARLAS USANDO NADA MAS LAS MíAS PARA JUSTIFICAR ABUSANDO DE OTRA GENTE PORQUE TE CREES TAN MADURA CUANDO PIENSAS QUE PRONTO TE VAN A PERDONAR AL MENOS QUE FORZES EL SUFRIMIENTO BAJO LA IDEA QUE ESO NO TE DARA TU @#$% MERECIDO CUANDO SEPAS TÚ COMO SE SIENTE A CAMBIO!!  
J se convirtió en una fuente de lagrimas y arrugas de tanto fruncir el ceño al crear el cráter de lo que era la figura de dicha niña. Volteo para enfrentar a otro lado mientras se limpiaba los mocos.  
Fue allí cuando vio nada más a Hilda, ya que el cuervo se escondió detrás de un mono de nieve.  
J seguía tan enojado que le dolía, pero mantuvo la calma para dejar que Hilda se acercara. La chica camino lentamente hacia J, lo suficiente para estar a medio metro de lejos. J dejo un bufido, lo que quedaba de su ira.  
Hilda metió su mano en las bolsas de sus suéter y saco algo inesperado: el velociraptor de juguete. J abrir los ojos más con sorpresa.  
-Por si también lo querías destruir- alzando el pequeño dinosaurio.  
J lo cogió, mirando su diseño. Luego miro a Hilda. Su cara demostrando lo cansada y casi ausente de esperanza que estaba.  
-Adelante…haz lo que quieras con el…- dijo Hilda. -…Jason.  
J no se movie al principio. Pero después de un rato dejo el juguete caer en la nieve. El cuervo dejo una boqueada, saliendo a ver.  
De repente J se dejo caer en los brazos de Hilda, quien no supo que hacer, sintiendo que el la sostenía con fuerza pero desesperación.  
-Lo siento (hic)- dijo J, avergonzado que sus emociones ya tenían mentes propias -No…no quiero volver a ser…a ser el.  
Hilda abrió la boca sorprendida. El peso de de su hermanito nunca antes se había sentido tan real. Lo abrazó de vuelta hasta que estaba bien amarrado. Su calentura provocando que la nieve que los rodeaba se fuera derritiendo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Johanna estaba sentada en el sofá, soplándose la nariz con su vigésimo pañuelo cuando sonó el teléfono.  
-¡Yo contesto!- dijo Alfur, captando la atención de Johanna.  
-No, Alfur, es…- dijo Johanna antes que Alfur se subiera a Twig y recogiera el telefono. -Oh.  
Twig le entrego la llamada mientras que Johanna cerro los ojos con cansancio. Se lo alzo a su cara.  
-¿Si?- preguntó Johanna sin esconder su tono agotado.  
-Johanna, es Jeff- dijo la voz ya conocida. -Traigo buenas y malas.  
Johanna sintió su animo levantarse a pesar de lo obvio,  
-Primero las malas- ella contestó.  
Lo que la acompaño fue un silencio. Johanna no sabia si colgar o escuchar más, aunque estaba segura que iba sentirse igual.  
-Pos…-el comenzó.-…para ser honesto cancelarán las buenas, pero aquí vienen…  
Mientras que Johanna hablaba con el, Hilda y J estaban con Frida y David en la Biblioteca de nuevo.  
-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ser un Gorrión explorador por lo menos dos meses?- preguntó Frida.  
-Me encantaría, pero temo que tal vez terminaría la secundaria antes que Hilda cumpla los 12- dijo J.  
-¿Je, no que las mujeres maduran mas rápido?- agregó David.  
-¿Y eso que?- Respondió Frida, empujando a David.  
Hilda quería añadir algo, pero la presencia de tres personas en la distancia la interrumpieron: La bibliotecaria, su Mama, y un hombre desconocido pero casi de la edad de su Mama. No supo porque su emoción disminuyó, pero no iba dejar que el cinismo la venciera.  
-Esperen aquí- dijo Hilda antes de pararse de la silla y caminar hacia la dirección de los sujetos. Cuando llego a donde estaban Johanna habló.  
-Hola Hilda…que bueno que vienes solo tú- empezó antes que la bibliotecaria se fuera y Johanna tuviese la oportunidad de introducir al sujeto. -El es Jeffrey, un…experto, pongámosle, en la tira de FoxTrot y tiene algo que decirnos.  
Los tres salieron del edificio. Johanna trago saliva y cerro los ojos, algo que incomodó a Hilda.  
-¿Es…algo bueno o que?- Hilda preguntó.  
Johanna se agacho y miro a su hija por un rato pesado antes de abrazarla, mientras Jeffrey también se aproximó al nivel de Hilda. Una tristeza dolorosa empezó a agregarse a la escala después que Johanna dejo a su hija para que Jeffrey tuviese la oportunidad de hablar.  
Hilda lo miro, sabiendo que nada la podía preparar.  
-Mira, Hilda- empezó Jeffrey -Soy fanático de la tira foránea, FoxTrot, o por lo menos lo era hasta que se volvió dominguera hace un rato, y lo que quiere que te diga tu Madre es esto: Lo que le esta pasando a Jas…digo, J, tu hermano adoptivo, es el resultado de una conversión, sea existencial o universal para variar, que pasó cuando la tira decidió volver al formato diario por tiempo limitado, o 376 días para ser exacto. Para explicarlo de forma mas concreta posible, los días coinciden porque Jason en la tira, se metió en coma por 376 días después de leer “El Caso Curioso de Benjamin Button” por F. Scott Fitzgerald, e intentar convertirse en…  
Jeffrey pauso, perdiendo el equilibrio por nada mas pronunciar la palabra.  
-…Pájaro de trueno al ser inspirado del hombre al quien le cayeron rayos siete veces. Pero, como también escucho del cuento de Dédalo e Ícaro sin leerlo, nada mas reemplaza el sol con demasiados rayos y el mar con nieve.  
Por un lado Hilda apreciaba la honestidad departe de su madre. Pero no fue hasta que Johanna se tallo un ojo que Hilda no pudo negar la verdad de la situación. Johanna le dolía que su propia hija la volviera a ver así, entonces interrumpió el ritmo de Jeffrey.  
-Hilda…cariño…(snif)…nada mas terminara en dos formas- dijo Johanna. -A J le queda, si coincide con la vida catatónica de Jason, 60 días. y aunque despierte de la coma o tengan que desenchufar la maquina de soporte vital…ya tendríamos que empezar a hacer…preparaciones.  
Hilda no pudo creerlo.  
Después de haber perdido su casa de infancia, casi ser triturada por salvar gente subterránea malagradecida, arriesgar su vida y la de los demás salvando un bebe Trol, negociando con un lindworm, salvando a una bebe nube, y regresándole a un Nisse su Shuck negro, pensó que esto era algo que pudo tener en lo personal si no una recompensa.  
Desde verlo aprender a caminar en dos días hasta enseñarle a escribir su nombre y compartir los secretos profundos del uno al otro, J no era solo un hermano.  
Era un mejor amigo.  
Al igual que Alfur y Twig, J supo lo que era conocer su lugar de nacimiento mágico a pesar de tener que abandonarlo. Hasta diría que Hilda era mas afortunada ya que J tenia que abandonar dos lugares.  
Y ahora un tercero.  
Hilda abrazó su Madre mientras tallaba su cara en su hombro para desahogarse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era el último día para J, según los cálculos de Jeffrey y Frida combinados, cuando regresaron al mero lugar donde lo encontraron.  
O por lo menos los escombros que volvieron a ser.  
A su lado estaba Hilda quien sostuvo el dinosaurio que acompaño a J después de los primeros 55 días.  
-¿Que piensas que te haran en la tira?- preguntó Hilda.  
J quedo parado antes de mirarla. Era el ultimo misterio para el. Pero al ser también el ultimo día que volvería a ver su hermana nada mas quería ser lo mas sincero posible con ella.  
-son Estadounidenses, dudo que me dejen morir…- el dijo, antes de mirarla a los ojos. -…desafortunadamente.  
Hilda sonrió, apreciando dicha actitud embotada pero sólida. Le dio otro vistazo a la casa: no pudo creer que supo bien los detalles de la vida que nunca compartió con el a pesar de sentirse lo contrario.  
-Quisiera irme contigo- ella dijo.  
Hilda lo dejo sin palabras. Una mezcla de esa misma tristeza que aun se estaba recuperando cuando construyo ese ejercito nublado regresó.  
-¿Para que? ¿Quieres cambiar esta magia y compasión por la dignación y lo insensible comparado con tu, Mama, y todos en Trollberg?- preguntó Jason, antes de abrazarla. -Créeme: no mereces saber odiar así.  
Hilda tomo la energía de esta sorpresa y la reciprocó al envolverlo de vuelta. Ambos nunca se habían sentido tan cómodos como lo estaban ahora. La luz púrpura del crepúsculo empezó a desvanecer después que el cielo azul se volvió mas negro cada minuto.  
Hilda volteo la cabeza hacia abajo para ver bien los brazos de J: empezaron a salir círculos de luz que dilataban despacio, como si fuese hecho de cintas de película quemándose al mismo ritmo.  
Hilda lo dejo ir, viendo como se disolvió.  
-Gracias por el velociraptor…pero me gustó mas la corona de Ivy- dijo J, alzando el brazo para despedirse.  
Hilda sonrió aun más mientras Frida, David, Johanna, Jeffrey, Twig, El Cuervo, y toda la aldea de Alfur acompañándolo, agitaron sus brazos.  
J agitó el suyo antes que las ruedas de luz lo disolvieron por completo. Sus lentes cayeron al piso, agrietándose y torciendo un poco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Un mes después…

Hilda y su Mama estaban comiendo sandwiches de atún y pepino en la misma mesa afuera del Vestíbulo de exploradores. Cerca de ellos se estacionó un coche café. Salió Jeffrey de el, sosteniendo un libro forrado con papel blanco.  
Caminó hacia la mesa.  
Se sentó al lado opuesto de Hilda y Johanna, esperando su reacción. Las dos lo miraron y lo saludaron.  
El las saludo de vuelta antes de mirar por la izquierda y derecha, sospechando algo. Sirvió para confundir las dos muchachas hasta que hizo lo que tenia sentido: abrió el libro a mano en una pagina especifica y se los dio.  
Lo leyeron por un rato.  
Sus expresiones empezaron sorprendidas durante el primer segundo y dos. Luego se volvieron felices, a pesar que sus ojos decían lo contrario.  
En especial los de Hilda, quien los cerro para no decolorar el libro.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada mas para que sepan: este es mi primer fanfiction en español (lo que se me hace raro porque el libro mas grande que he leído, una traducción de “Eso” por Stephen King, fue escrito en español, aunque contiene MÁS de 1,500 paginas).
> 
> La razón de porque quería hacer una en mi lengua madre, a pesar de haberlas escrito por mas de una década en ingles (ya que soy un anciano), es porque el tema se me hizo personal a mi. Sin entrar en detalles parte de esta historia la escribí para desahogarme de una experiencia pésima a finales de esta década.  
> Osea escribir esto era algo catártico desde que paso lo equivalente al pos-apocalipsis en ese tiempo, pero si tuviese que entrar en detalle diría que 1. Inicialmente iba a tener a Calvin de Calvin y Hobbes en vez del personaje actual ya que su carácter tiene más sentido en términos de personalidad paralela a otros personajes, pero como no era un fanático hardcore de dicha tira decidí mejor hacer más con menos, y 2. Una parte microscópica de mi supongo que fue inspirado por la cinta de Cuarón “Roma”, ya que después de ver sus otras creaciones desde El Prisionero de Azkaban nunca había visto una donde usa su lengua natal.
> 
> Otras cosas que quiero agregar es que inicialmente iba escribir un fanfiction al año. Y si lo voy a hacer: en ambos idiomas. Un fanfiction en ingles y un fanfiction en español (el total siendo dos pero ya me entienden).  
> Y esta historia, por supuesto, fue inspirada por My Little Dashie, aunque esa historia es mil veces mejor y la recomiendo en vez de mi refrito chafa.


End file.
